


Blessings

by LuckyP3nny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Coughing, Gen, One Shot, Sneezing, boys with colds, shameless fluff, wee!chesters fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyP3nny/pseuds/LuckyP3nny
Summary: Dad is away and Sammy is under the weather.  BUT as a big brother should be, Dean is there to look after him, even when he begins to feel a little under the weather himself. (Sam is almost 2 yrs old and Dean is 6 in this.)  Shameless wee!chester brotherly fluff.





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fic on here, and it's just a silly little drabble with our boys being under the weather, but hopefully you'll enjoy! Thanks for reading and much love!!

John handed Sam off to Pastor Jim and leaned down to give Dean a hug goodbye.

“Ok little man, you look after your baby brother and you especially look after Pastor Jim, alright?  Don’t let him get up to anything too bad while I’m away.  Can you do that?”

“Yes, sir.” Dean said, standing up as tall as his six year old body would allow.

“Good! That’s settled then.  I’ll be back in a few days.” He stood up and ruffled Sam’s hair.  “Feel better, Sammy.  And be good for Jim too!”

“Bah, Dada!” Sam called out, waving a pudgy fist.  The response was bittersweet to John. A kid who wasn’t even quite two yet shouldn’t be so calm about his father leaving, but as this was hardly the first time, he couldn’t really be upset that Sam seemed to adjust quickly to difficult situations.

“Ok, Jim, give me a call if you need anything, but I should be back in about three days, four max.  Thanks again for taking them.”

“No problem, John.  Me and the boys are going to have a good time.  I’ve got a few new books I think they’ll like…”

“Awesome!” Dean cheered.  Because it was a well-known fact that Pastor Jim read with the best character voices of anyone, ever.

John chuckled.  “Sounds great. Alright, I’ll see you guys soon.” He glanced at the fever flushed face of his youngest and at the rigid stance of his firstborn and felt a pang of regret.  _But this is how it has to be…_ He strode out the back door without looking back.

**_Back inside the house…_ **

“Ok, Dean, why don’t you—“, Pastor Jim was interrupted as Sam’s little body shuddered with a strong, harsh cough that turned suddenly into a sneeze.

“Oh, my! Bless you, Samuel.  You certainly aren’t feeling your best, are you?” Jim asked rhetorically as he gently rubbed the small boy’s back.

“It’s Sammy.”

“I’m sorry, Dean?”

“I said it’s Sammy, not Samuel.”

“Oh, my apologies. Sammy it is.”

“…and why did you say that?”

“Say what, Dean?”

“Why’d you bless him? We’re not at church or anything.”

“Ah, yes. I take it your father doesn’t say that then?

Dean shook his head.

“Well, not everyone does, but some people say it to be polite.”

“How come though? If you’re not in church?”

Jim chuckled. “I don’t believe anyone really knows for certain anymore. But some say it became the thing to say way back when people were dying of the plague.  That sneezing was one of the first symptoms so you should bless the person because there was a chance they were about to become very, very ill.”

Dean’s eyes went wide and locked right onto Sammy.

“No, no, Dean!  Samue— _Sammy_ is going to be fine.  He just has a little cold, is all.”

Dean looked slightly less panicked, but not completely mollified.

Pastor Jim hurriedly continued, “Most people really do just say it to be polite, nowadays. I promise. Nothing more sinister than that.”

“Well, why do _you_ say it then?”

“Hmmmm… I suppose I say it because I feel its kind.  It shows you’re acknowledging the person, thinking about them.  I think that it shows that you care.”

Sam took that moment to offer his own contribution to the conversation, by way of a demonstration, in the form of another sneeze.

“Bless you!” Pastor Jim said again, smiling slightly at the cogs he could still see turning in Dean’s head.  Sammy gave a little whine and Jim decided it was time to wrap things up for the night.

“Alright, Dean. It’s getting rather late so let’s head upstairs and get you both ready for bed.”

Dean nodded, immediately walking up to him and raising his arms expectantly.

Jim’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I’m sorry, Dean, I can’t carry you too.”

“No, I’ll take Sammy and put him down.”

“Oh Dean…”, the Pastor's heart swelled and ached at the same time. What these boys had been through already at such a young age... “No, son, I’ve got him.  But why don’t you help me.  After all, you know what to do and I haven’t seen little Sammy since he was just a few months old.”  He reached out a hand that Dean readily took. “So tell me where to start.”

“Well since he’s sick he’s gonna want his blankie.  And you have to have a nightlight, cause Sammy doesn’t like the dark either…”

**_The next morning…_ **

Dean woke up to a slightly sore throat and the mouth watering smell of bacon. He rubbed his eyes and blinked blearily as he looked across to Sammy’s side of the room.  Sure enough, his little brother was already awake and staring at him intently from behind the railing of his own bed. 

“Morning, Sammy.” Dean rasped through a yawn. He coughed lightly to clear his throat and then pulled himself out of bed and walked over to the crib.  It was an old thing. Dean had no idea where Pastor Jim might have gotten it from, but it wouldn’t surprise him if it was from one of those 'yard store' thingies that his dad liked to check out whenever they drove by one. It looked kinda beat up and rusty. But the thing hadn’t broken or anything during the night and Sammy seemed fine with it, so that meant Dean was fine with it as well.

Dean looked for the latches he knew would be there and managed to get at the crib railing to fall to at least half its previous height. “Here Sammy, grab your blankie and I’ll help you get out. Pastor Jim made bacon!”

“Baytuh!” Sam squealed excitedly, holding onto the railing of the crib and bouncing his knees up and down. “Baytuh, baytuh!” 

Dean smiled and because he liked to make Sammy laugh, and because his dad wasn’t around to tell him not to, he leaned over and tickled Sammy’s sides.  The little boy squealed louder and fell over onto the mattress, squirming and giggling hard. Dean tickled him for a few more seconds before suddenly Sammy’s giggles turned to harsh, wet sounding coughs.

Dean quickly reached in and pulled Sammy back up so he wasn’t lying down. He didn’t want his brother to choke. He rubbed Sammy’s back as the little boy continued to cling to the railing and cough.

“Shhhhh…shhhhh…It's ok, Sammy.” Dean tried to soothe, while looking around in a panic for Pastor Jim, afraid he was going to be scolded for playing with his brother when Sammy was sick. 

The coughs started to slow. “That’s it, Sammy.” Dean praised, relief edging into his tone as he realized that the spell was ending and also that no adult seemed the wiser.

Dean leaned into the crib and made a swipe for Sammy’s blanket that was balled up on the other side of the bed. He missed the first time so he stretched out more to try again and was so focused on his task that when his brothers lingering light coughs turned into two strong sneezes he jumped and banged his elbow on the rail. 

“Ow!” Dean rubbed at his stinging elbow for a second and then looked back up at Sammy just in time to see his face crinkle and explode with another sneeze. This one leaving face rather messy.

Dean promptly reached into his pajama pocket and pulled out a tissue. He’d been keeping them in his pockets for the last two days for moments just like this. It was his job to take care of Sammy after all.  And a snotty nose was always super icky. He wouldn’t leave his little brother uncomfortable like that.

“Bless you, Sammy.” He said sagely, as he leaned over to wipe his little brother’s face clean of the ick.

“Bweh yu.” Sammy echoed back through the tissue. 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “It’s what you say when someone you care about sneezes. I mean, it's what you say it when _family_ sneezes.” 

Sam took that opportune moment to sneeze again right into the tissue Dean was still using to clean him up and then joyfully cheered, “bweh yu!”

Dean laughed. “No dumb-dumb, you don’t say it when _you_ sneeze, you say it when _I_ sneeze. I say it for you. You say it for me. You got that?”

Sam nodded up and down up and down eagerly and stamped his feet, reaching out to Dean to be picked up and taken out of his fenced in bed.

“Ok ok, hold your horses.” Dean threw the dirty tissue in a nearby bin and grabbed Sammy under the arms. 

Just as he did so though, Sammy sneezed again. This time spraying Dean’s ear. 

“Ugh! Gross Sammy!” he pulled his arms back and wiped his ear on his shoulder. “Bless you.”  He said, as was his responsibility, but this time it couldn’t be denied that it held slightly less compassionate undertones. 

“Didn’t dad tell you how to cover your mouth when you sneeze?” 

He looked up at Sammy’s runny face and Sammy just blinked at him.

Dean huffed an exasperated sigh. “You’re supposed to sneeze into your arm, like this.  Ahh-choo!” he said, as he mimed sneezing into the crook of his arm. 

“Ahh-too!” Sammy mimicked, tilting his head towards his elbow as Dean had done. 

“Yeah!” Dean praised. “Like that!” 

“Boys! Come on down, I’ve got pancakes and bacon for you!”

“Baytuh-baytuh-baytuh!” Sammy cheered and raised his arms again to Dean expectantly. 

“Alright, I got cha. We’re going.” He reached in and grunted as he struggled to haul Sammy’s chubby frame out of the crib. “We’re coming!” he shouted down to Pastor Jim and then winced. His throat really didn’t feel the best. He was probably getting Sammy’s cold like usual. There wasn’t much they didn’t share, he and Sammy, and whenever one of them got sick, the other one always seemed to end up getting it eventually.

**_8 hours later..._ **

Dean was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a dusty Brown afghan, watching Thundercats reruns and feeling miserable. 

“De! De!” Sammy called, running into the room brandishing what at first looked like two red sticks, but actually turned out to be two pieces of fairly stale licorice. 

“Wan wih-wih?” Sammy asked. He still had trouble saying a lot of letters, so sometimes what he said sounded pretty far off from what the thing actually was. But Dean happened to be an expert at speaking Sammy, so that was hardly a problem. 

“Nah, Sammy”, Dean croaked. “Thanks, but I’m not hungry.”

Sammy pouted and opened his mouth to object but was cut off as Dean buried his face in the afghan to stifle a flurry of sneezes. 

“Bweh you!” Sammy called excitedly. 

Dean lifted his head from the afghan and smiled. “Thanks, Sammy.” Hi sniffled and rubbed his nose with the afghan.  “You’re pretty smart.” Sam nodded and smiled happily at his brother’s approval. However, the smile only last for a quick second before he turned his head to is arm as his brother had shown him and sneezed a tired sounding sneeze of his own.

Dean was pretty impressed that, once again, Sammy had already taken what he’d taught him on board, but couldn’t hide a grimace at the fact that although he’d tried to use his arm…he’d picked the wrong one.

“Yeah, that “wih-wih” is all yours now, Sammy.” 

Sammy likely would have reacted to that statement if he wasn’t already in the midst of another sneeze again onto his prize. He blinked a bit dazed in the aftermath and then coughed harshly with a deep, rattling sound.

“Aw, bless you.” Dean winced. “You feel like total bull-crap too, don’t you?” 

Sammy just nodded and sniffled miserably, nose once again running out of control.

“C'mere. You wanna watch cartoons with me?” Dean opened up the afghan and patted the couch beside him. 

Sammy set his "wih-wih" down on a nearby table and, with a little boost from Dean, eagerly climbed up and snuggled right in against his brother. Dean made certain to gently dab Sammy's nose clean with a another corner of the blanket before wrapping the rest of it around them both. 

Sammy pressed his hot forehead into Dean’s neck and closed his eyes.  Dean thought he might have the right idea and let his own eyes slip shut as well.

He was startled awake again mere seconds later as a half sleeping Sammy sneezed softly against the collar of his shirt. 

Dean was too comfy and tired to be grossed out this time. “Bless you, Sammy.” He yawned, as he felt himself quickly drifting off to sleep. 

But not before he heard a slight sniffle and then a soft reply. “Bweh yu, De.”

Dean smiled and hugged his brother closer. Because yeah, that wasn’t quite right, but he was pretty sure Sammy had the general idea. He’d get it the next time. Plus, he knew what a real blessing was from going to church with Pastor Jim, and when he thought about it, he was pretty sure Sammy did have it right.  They _were_  pretty blessed, actually.  Both of them. 

**The End**


End file.
